Shadows of the Past
by Alexis4
Summary: Sequal to New Beginnings. Edge, Christian, Gangrel, the Hardy's Lita, Stonecold, Jericho and others. It's been a wile but it's finally updated!
1. I hope I don't regret this

CHAPTER 1 "I hope I don't regret this."  
  
"Come on guys!" Kayla yelled pounding the mat. Edge and Christian were facing the Dudley Boys in a tag team match. Her heart began to pound as Bubba Ray and D-Von did a 3-D first on Christian and then Edge. The referee had long since been knocked unconscious and thrown from the ring. Bubba called for a table and Kayla's eyes went wide. "Oh Hell no!" she yelled as she dropped to her knees and began to rummage around under the ring. Kayla could here the New York City crowd going insane around her. She came out with a metal pipe and a chair. Tucking the former into the back of her pants, she began to climb into the ring. "I hope I don't regret this," she muttered as she rose to her feet in the ring.  
  
"Leave them alone, assholes!" she demanded getting a two handed grip on her chair.  
  
Kayla could hear Jerry Lawler and Jim Ross in the background telling her to get out of the ring before she got hurt but she ignored them. Bubba dropped Christian to the ground and glared at Kayla. The Dudley Boy grabbed the table and shoved it towards Kayla hitting her in the midsection. Kayla fell to her knees as the wind was knocked out of her and the chair slid across the ring. She stayed there unable to move until D-Von grabbed her by the hair yanking her to her feet.  
  
The pain helped clear Kayla's head and as he dragged her towards the table she reached into her pants and pulled out the pipe striking D-Von in the stomach. He grunted in pain and released her and she used the opportunity to smack him upside the head. D-Von fell to the mat holding his head. She flashed him the finger before turning to Bubba.  
  
Bubba began to stalk her and Kayla dropped into a fighting stance. During this time Christian had managed to stagger to his feet and charged the Dudley. Bubba saw him coming at the last moment and turning caught Christian on his shoulder using the former Brood member's own momentum to throw him out of the ring. Kayla's stomach lurched as he head smacked off the security barrier and he lay motionless.  
  
Bubba once again moved towards Kayla and she licked her lips knowing more likely than not she was going to get her ass kicked and then put through a table.  
  
"Kayla, catch!"  
  
Kayla turned in the direction the voice had come from in time to drop the pipe and catch her discarded chair. Together she and Edge, who had crept up behind the distracted Bubba, performed a conchairto rejoicing as Bubba slumped to the mat. Not stopping to celebrate they hastened out of the ring and over to Christian's side. Kayla gently lifted his head into her lap while Edge slapped his cheeks trying to wake him. So intent where they upon Christian and his injury, that they didn't see D-Von approach chair in hand until it was too late.  
  
Kayla let out a scream as she finally realized that he was standing above them, chair raised over his head. She covered Christian as Edge jumped on both of them bracing himself for the impact. It never came. Edge looked up at the sound of flesh hitting flesh to find Jericho beating the shit out of D-Von. Y2J suplexed D-Von into the metal steps and was satisfied to see that he wasn't getting up any time soon.  
  
Jericho strode over to where Edge and Kayla were still crouched over Christian's body. "How is he?" he asked concerned.  
  
Before Edge or Kayla could answer a weak voice said, "I'll live."  
  
They all smiled in relief to see that Christian, although in a fair amount of pain had regained consciousness. "Can you walk?" Jericho asked wanting to get him out of there before the Dudley's woke up again.  
  
"I think so," Christian said struggling to sit up. Edge and Jericho assisted him to his feet and the crowd cheered. Christian managed a weak smile and waved at the audience before allowing Jericho and Edge to drape one of his arms around each of their shoulders and half carry him up the ramp.  
  
Team Xtreme was waiting for them backstage. "Are you okay?" Lita demanded taking Christian's face in her hands.  
  
"I feel like there's a herd of elephants stampeding through my brain, but I think I'm okay." Christian tried to reassure her.  
  
"We sent for the doctor," Matt informed them looking Christian over worriedly.  
  
"Let's get you back to the dressing room, bro." Edge said concerned by how heavily his brother was leaning on him.  
  
Christian nodded tiredly and the group began making their way to E & C's dressing room. Jeff noticed Kayla holding her ribs and laid a hand on her arm. "Are you okay? You took quite a shot from that table."  
  
"I'm a little bruised but nothing to worry about," Kayla assured him with a smile. "I just won't be doing many sit ups for a while."  
  
Jeff smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. Jericho however frowned and glanced in her direction. "Getting in the ring with the Dudleys wasn't very smart. In fact it was idiotic." He scolded her.  
  
Kayla sighed as they reached the dressing room and Lita opened the door for them. "Believe me, I know. I was thinking the exact same thing when I went in."  
  
"And yet you still went in," Jeff replied cheerfully, "You really love pain don't you?"  
  
Kayla put her hands on her hips as they settled Christian on the couch. "And just was I supposed to do, hmm? Stand there and let them put Edge and Christian through that table?"  
  
"Yes!" Edge and Jericho replied exasperatedly.  
  
Kayla raised an eyebrow, "And I'm oh so sure that that's exactly what any of you would have done. None of you would have gone into the ring."  
  
"T-that's not the point!" Edge sputtered before sighing in defeat.  
  
Christian managed to intercede before his well-meaning brother dug himself in any deeper. "We just don't want to see you get hurt because of us," he told her opening his eyes.  
  
Kayla's expression softened and she walked over to the couch kneeling on the floor beside Christian. "I know," Kayla replied softly stroking Christian's hair. "But I did what I had to do and I'd do it again."  
  
Christian sighed and his eyes drifted closed again. Edge reached down and slapped his cheek lightly, "Come on, Chris, just stay awake until the doctor gets here. You might have a concussion."  
  
Christian forced his eyes open and nodded. "You're right."  
  
They spent the next few minutes trying to keep Christian awake and talking and were relieved when the doctor finally arrived. The older man smiled as he entered the room. "Can't you children ever stay out of trouble?"  
  
Edge smiled, "Aw, Doc, you know you love seeing us."  
  
The Doctor chuckled and walked over to the couch. "Okay, son, let's see what we have this time." Doc examined Christian thoroughly checking his pupils and reflexes. "Well," he began when he was finished, "Surprisingly enough you don't seem to have a concussion. Just stay off your feet for a day or two and get some rest and you'll be good as new in no time."  
  
Christian smiled in relief, as did everyone else in the room. "Thanks, Doc," he said reaching out to shake the doctor's hand.  
  
"No problem." Doc grabbed his bag and stood, "Just try to stay out of trouble for a little while okay?"  
  
"We'll try," Kayla assured him with a twinkle in her eye, "But, I'm not promising you that we'll succeed."  
  
"It's enough that you try," he laughed before walking out the door.  
  
Kayla looked up at the clock. "Don't you and Jeff have a match soon?" Kayla asked looking over at Matt.  
  
"Yeah," Matt confirmed glancing at the clock. The eldest Hardy turned to Edge, "I know you were supposed to go out there with us, but you don't have to."  
  
"No," Kayla interrupted before Edge could say anything, "Edge can still go down to the ring with you. I can take Christian home and you guys can meet us there afterwards."  
  
Edge hesitated and Christian smiled and waved for him to go. "I'll be fine, Edge. Really."  
  
Edge nodded, "If you're sure," Edge pressed a quick kiss to Kayla's lips. "I'll see you when I get home. Love you."  
  
"Love you too," Kayla told him softly pressing another kiss to his cheek. With a wave Edge and Team Xtreme left the locker room. That left Christian, Kayla and Jericho together in the room.  
  
"I already had my match tonight," Jericho told them, "I'll walk you guys to the car."  
  
"Thanks, Chris," Kayla smiled at him before turning to Christian. "Are you ready to go, sweetheart?"  
  
Christian nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm okay."  
  
Christian allowed Kayla to help him to his feet and when he wobbled Jericho stepped forward and took his arm. "Easy buddy," Jericho told him with a smile as he draped one of Christian's arms over his shoulder, "Just lean on me 'till we get you to the car."  
  
Kayla grabbed her bag and those of Jericho and Christian and followed them out of the dressing room. They walked out of the arena and into the dark parking lot. Kayla shivered, looking around at all the shadows. "I know I'm being silly but they really need to have more lights out here. This is creepy."  
  
Christian shook his head and winced as it made the throbbing in his head increase, "I guess they figure that since we're all professional wrestlers that no one would be brave or stupid enough to mess with us."  
  
"Unless, of course, there were a lot more of us than there are of you."  
  
All three of the friends whipped around towards the voice and froze when they saw a group of at least ten men wearing ski masks. Jericho released Christian praying that the injured man would be able to stay on his feet. "We don't want no trouble, so why don't you just get the hell out of here?" Jericho fixed them with a cold stare.  
  
The thug that was apparently the leader of the group stepped forward. "Look, we don't want you, but we've been paid a lot of money to bring those two in. They have to be alive for us to collect, you don't." His mouth turned up in a smile, "Now why don't you just back off and we'll let you out of here in one piece."  
  
Jericho glanced over his shoulder at his two friends, and Kayla stepped forward to take his arm. "Chris, look, just get out of here. We can't take them all, especially not with Christian hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt too."  
  
Chris' jaw dropped in shock, "You're just going to let them take you without a fight?!"  
  
"No," she told him softly, "Not without a fight."  
  
"There's no reason for you to get messed up too." Christian added from behind them.  
  
Jericho shook his head. "No way," he said loudly, "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
The leader shrugged, "It's your funeral." He gestured to his pack of wolves with his head, "Get 'em."  
  
The thugs charged at them and the three wrestlers dropped into a fighting stance. Kayla was distracted when one of the men punched Christian in the side of the head and he dropped to the ground like a ton of bricks. Her distraction allowed one of the men to sneak up behind her and pin her arms behind her back. Another thug approached and she lashed out with her feet kicking him in the groin and then in the head. The man that was holding her threw her to the ground and kicked in the ribs several times before hauling her to her feet and slapping her across the face.  
  
Ignoring the pain in her side she delivered a butterfly kick to his face only to have three more men jump on her. Soon she was lying on the ground barely conscious. She felt herself being hauled to her feet again and forced her head up to see Jericho curled on the ground being assaulted by four men. "Leave him alone!" she screamed fighting the men that held her, "Just stop it!"  
  
"Enough!" the leader snapped calling off his men, "If she keeps this up we're going to have to seriously hurt her and the boss won't be happy." The men back off to reveal Chris' bloodied form. Jericho groaned and his head lolled back and forth but he didn't attempt to rise.  
  
"Chris," Kayla whispered struggling to go to him but her captors held her back.  
  
The lead thug spoke to the two men holding Kayla. "Tie her up," he gestured to another, "Get him," he said nodding towards Christian, "he's out cold but I don't want to take any chances"  
  
The thug pointed to another of his men. "Get the bucket."  
  
Kayla watched confused as the man indicated fetched a bucket and approached Jericho. As Kayla looked on he dumped the contents of the bucket and Kayla gasped in horror as Jericho was covered with what look to be blood.  
  
Someone placed a cloth over her nose and mouth and she felt herself begin to loose consciousness. Suddenly the world slanted and darkness consumed her. 


	2. The Blood Bath

Edge, Matt, Jeff, and Lita made their way to the car. Lita was at the front of the group and when she stopped in her tracks Edge walked right into her back. "Whoa, babe, way to put on the brakes," Edge smiled until he too saw what had made Lita freeze in mid-step. "Oh dear god . . ." Edge trailed off as he and Lita broke into a run and the others now realizing the situation followed on their heels.  
  
"Oh, Chris," Lita murmured as a tear slipped down her cheek. Chris Jericho lay unconscious in a puddle of blood.  
  
Edge crouch down beside him and shivered as a chill ran down his spine. "This isn't all his blood . . ." Edge trailed off a haunted look in his eye.  
  
Jeff went white as realization hit him; "It can't be . . ." he trailed of shaking his head in denial.  
  
"The Blood Bath," Edge confirmed as he reached out to check Chris' pulse. Thankfully it was there strong and steady.  
  
"I'll get the Doc and call 911," Matt told them running back into the arena.  
  
Chris groaned and his eyes fluttered open, his face twisted in pain. The cobwebs cleared somewhat when his blue eyes settled on Edge and Lita. "They . . . they took them," Chris whispered weakly.  
  
Edge paled and Lita placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. "Someone took Kayla and Christian?" she pressed urgently.  
  
Jericho nodded. "They didn't want me, just them. We tried to fight them . . . b-but there were too many," Jericho ground his teeth against the pain coursing through his body.  
  
"Do you know who it was?" Edge pressed knowing his friend was in pain but needing to know.  
  
"No . . ." Jericho replied his voice growing weaker with each word, "They were wearing ski masks."  
  
Edge nodded and laid a hand on Jericho's shoulder. "Okay, take it easy, man. Don't talk anymore. Just rest. Help is on the way."  
  
They doctor arrived the ambulance not far behind. Lita rode in the ambulance with Chris while, Matt, Jeff, and Edge stayed behind to talk to the police before joining Lita at the hospital.  
  
They sat together in the waiting room. Many members of the WWF roster had joined the group. Even Undertaker and Kane had put in an appearance. The members of Team Xtreme watched Edge with concern. The Intercontinental Champion was pale and his eyes were unfocused. The young man was visibly shaking. Lita was afraid for her friend. Not only was Chris badly injured but also the attackers had taken Kayla and Christian. Lita reached out and took his hand. "We're going to find them, Edge."  
  
Before Edge could respond the doctor that was tending to Jericho came into the waiting room. Everyone rose to their feet waiting anxiously for the damage report. "Chris is going to be fine," the doctor told them with a smile, she continued after allowing that to sink in, "He's been beaten up pretty badly and is going to have to stay here for a couple of days but should be good as new in a week or two." She turned specifically towards Edge and Team Xtreme. "Chris is asking for you. Try not to be in there too long he needs to rest."  
  
Matt nodded his understand and shook the doctors hand, "Thank you so much."  
  
She smiled and patted his hand, "I'm glad I could help." Her eyes went to Edge, "Chris told me about what had happened, does he need something to calm him down?"  
  
Matt glanced over at Edge, "I think he'll be alright for now, but I'll let you know if that changes."  
  
The doctor smiled once again before heading off to see the next patient. The four young people filed into Jericho's room and were relieved to find him awake and alert. "Hey," Lita greeted him with a smile moving forward and stroking his hair, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I've had worse," he told her with a small grin.  
  
"Sure you have, tough guy," Lita indulged with a smile of her own.  
  
Jericho's eyes met those of Edge. "Edge . . . I'm sorry . . ."  
  
Edge shook his head, "You did everything you could, Chris, I know that," Edge sighed, "I need to ask you some questions, I'm sorry but I need to know. I've got a bad feeling."  
  
Jericho nodded, "Ask away."  
  
Edge pulled up a chair and sat down so he was at eye level with his fellow Canadian. "You said they didn't want you, did they say why?"  
  
Jericho sighed, "They just said that they'd been paid a lot of money to bring Kayla and Christian in alive." Jericho frowned, "They were willing to just let me walk away."  
  
"How badly were they hurt?" Edge asked dread gripping his heart.  
  
Jericho shook his head, "I'm not sure. Christian got punched and was out cold. I'm not sure, but the last time I remember seeing Kayla she was on her feet and conscious." Jericho closed his eyes, "I remember hearing her voice, I think she was telling them to stop beating me." He opened his eyes, "They actually did stop. The last thing I remember was something being dumped from a bucket onto me."  
  
Edge sighed, "They gave you a Blood Bath."  
  
Jericho frowned, "You mean like you and Christian used to do when you were a part of the Brood?"  
  
Edge nodded, "Yeah," he put his head in his hands, "I think I know who did this."  
  
"Who?" Lita asked surprised.  
  
"Gangrel," The room fell silent as an icy chill seized their hearts. 


	3. Gangrel

Kayla moaned and opened her eyes only to close them again as the room spun around her. She pushed back her nausea and her mind cleared enough for her to remember what had happened. Her head snapped up and she had to stop as gongs went off in her brain. When they subsided she was able to take in her surroundings. Not that there was much to take in. The room they were in was void of any source of light.  
  
She seemed to by lying on a floor and Kayla reached out pausing when her hand connected with something warm. Saying a quick prayer she crawled closer to the source of warmth and quickly confirmed that it was a human body. Kayla felt her way up to the person's face and was relieved when her hand came in contact with long locks of soft hair.  
  
Kayla gazed around her helplessly unable to even determine the size of the room. The darkness began to close in on her and she had to fight to remain calm. Trying to distract herself she turned her attention back to Christian. "Christian?" she called softly shaking him, "Wake up. Please wake up." Her hands felt carefully along his face and body searching for major injuries. "Christian, . . . please . . . talk to me," a sob caught in her throat and she jumped when she felt a hand on her arm.  
  
"Kayla?" Christian's voice came to her through the darkness.  
  
"Christian?" she cried in relief, "Thank God!" She felt him begin to sit up and fumbled through the darkness to assist him. Kayla felt him wrap an arm around her and she leaned into his warmth.  
  
"Where are we?" Christian asked also intimidated by the darkness.  
  
"I don't know," Kayla whispered before remembering the blow to the head that he had received, "Are you okay?"  
  
"My head hurts like crazy," Christian confessed, "If I didn't have a concussion before I sure as hell do now." Christian looked down at her even though he couldn't see her, "What about you?"  
  
"A few bumps and bruises, my ribs are a little sore, but I'm okay," Kayla reassured him.  
  
"What happened to Jericho?" Christian asked.  
  
Kayla felt another shiver run up her spine as she remembered the state that Chris had been in. "They hurt him pretty bad. He was alive," she reported softly as the tears fell from her eyes, "But I don't know if he was conscious or not. They . . ." she trailed off and shuddered.  
  
"They what?" Christian asked in concern feeling her body shake.  
  
"They dumped a bucket of blood on him," Kayla told him, "I've never seen anything like that."  
  
It was Christian's turn to shudder. "The Blood Bath." He whispered a sinking feeling settling in his stomach.  
  
"What?" Kayla frowned when he didn't answer her, "Christian, what's going on?"  
  
Christian reached out and took her by the shoulders, "Kayla, I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you'll do exactly what I tell you. Promise me."  
  
Kayla was silent, Christian's urgency scaring her more than anything. "Christian, what's wrong? What do you know?" Kayla cursed herself for her cowardice as her voice quivered and frightened tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Promise me." Christian's voice was firm, commanding, and his grip on her arms matched the resolve in his voice.  
  
"I-I promise," Kayla whispered confusedly, "What's the hell is going on, Christian?!" she demanded rising to her knees, "What's scaring you so much?"  
  
Before Christian could answer her, a door opened and the room was flooded with blinding light. "It's not what he's afraid of, my dear, it's who."  
  
Kayla blinked furiously and could just barely make out an older man with pale skin and blonde hair standing in the doorway. Christian rose unsteadily to his feet, pulling Kayla up with him and pushing her behind him. "Gangrel," the name was an insult, and a curse.  
  
Gangrel smiled displaying long pointy teeth, "Now, now, Christian, is that anyway to greet your master."  
  
"You're not my master anymore," Christian growled, "The Brood is finished, it has been for a long time."  
  
Gangrel smiled and reached out hitting a switch on the wall. Light filled the room, while it was dim and long shadows were cast across the walls, it was enough that they could finally take in their surroundings. "It is time that changed." The older man gestured to the room around them.  
  
Inside the room where three beds and three closets. Kayla saw a door, which most likely led to a bathroom. "What's going on?" Kayla asked for what seemed the hundredth time an edge entering her voice as fear and frustration got the best of her.  
  
Gangrel snapped his fingers and several men appeared behind him as Gangrel moved further into the room. "You must be very confused, my dear," Gangrel said in a sympathetic voice, "But, surely you remember Edge and Christian as the Brood?"  
  
Kayla shrugged, "I only got back into wrestling right after the Brood broke up." Kayla tried to think rationally through her aching head and the nausea that still gripped her.  
  
The Master of the Brood noticed her disorientation, "I apologize for the use of Chloroform but it was the only way to get you here without having to damage you any further. The effects will wear off soon." Gangrel walked over to them and took a lock of Kayla's hair in his hand. "You are beautiful, Miss McIntyre. I can see why Edge fancies you."  
  
Christian knocked Gangrel's hand from her hair. "Don't touch her, you bastard."  
  
Gangrel's lips twisted into a snarl and he backhanded the already unsteady young man across the face. Christian fell to one knee and shaking his head prepared to launch himself at his former master only to stop as he heard the click of a gun being readied to fire.  
  
Gangrel smiled, "As you can tell I have things quite under control. You will speak to me with respect from now on or you will pay the price."  
  
Kayla moved to Christian's side glaring angrily at her captor as she did so. "What do you want with us?" she demanded helping Christian to his feet.  
  
"It is time for the Brood to reform. If I have the two of you, Edge will soon follow." Gangrel clasped his hands behind his back, "If I simply took Edge I could never break him, but using those he cares about against him, I will be able to bend him to my will."  
  
"What happens to Kayla if you get Edge?" Christian asked placing a protective arm around the redhead's shoulders.  
  
"She will remain with us of course," Gangrel replied amiably, "I have no desire for you boys to spend your life in solitude. In time I'm sure you will find a suitable mate as well."  
  
Kayla shook her head, "You're sick."  
  
Gangrel smiled, "Think that if you like," Suddenly the smile was gone to be replaced with a feral snarl as one hand shot out to grab Christian by the throat and the other tangled itself in Kayla's hair. Kayla was taken aback by his strength. Gangrel smiled seeing her comprehension. "You will obey me regardless of what you think. I am your master and you will treat me with respect."  
  
As quickly as he had grabbed them he released them and the smile returned to his face. "Now you should both get some rest. There are clothes for you in the closets. Feel free to use the bathroom and wash up. Dinner will be brought to you in a few hours."  
  
"Dinner?" Kayla asked remembering they had been taken at night.  
  
"Yes, you've both been unconscious throughout the day." Gangrel shrugged, "The men I hired used too much Chloroform."  
  
"Are these idiots the same guys who grabbed us?" Christian asked bitterly.  
  
"No, these men that you see are my servants," Gangrel turned and walked towards the door, just inside the doorway he stopped. "I will send a doctor to examine both of you. I do believe Christian is suffering from a concussion."  
  
Without another word Gangrel slammed the door and they heard the lock click leaving them standing alone in the room once more. 


	4. I wish That Were True

Edge sat on the couch at Matt and Jeff's apartment. The brothers had been afraid to allow Edge to return to his place. Matt, Jeff, and Lita had all tried talking to him but he had said nothing nor moved from his spot on the couch all night or all day.  
  
Lita walked over to where he sat, head in his hands, and reached out to stroke his hair. "Edge," Lita called softly, "Honey, you've got to eat something.  
  
Edge didn't even twitch. "Edge, please, I know you're worried about them, we all are. But you've got to take care of yourself." Still he didn't respond. Desperate to get any kind of a result Lita resorted to emotional blackmail. "Edge would Kayla want you to do this to yourself?" she asked him, "Hun, you can't help them like this . . . please try and eat something."  
  
Lita held her breath and was relieved when Edge finally raised his head and looked her in the eyes. However as she looked into his normally sparkling green eyes her heart sank. His eyes were bloodshot and dark circles were prominent under his both. "Oh, Edge . . ." Lita's eyes filled with tears as she took in the desolation in her friend's eyes. "I promise, after dinner we'll go and talk to the other wrestlers. Together we're going to find them."  
  
"No we won't," Edge's voice was filled with grim certainty, "Not until he wants us to find them."  
  
Lita opened her mouth to deny that but Edge cut her off with a curt wave of his hand, "He left Chris behind as a sign. He knew I'd understand when I saw the Blood Bath. Gangrel is back and he wants his Brood."  
  
"You don't know that for sure," Lita denied not wanting to consider the possibility, "Someone could have done that to throw you off."  
  
Edge ran a hand through his hair, "I wish that were true," he whispered softly closing his eyes as memories of his days in the Brood flooded his mind. There had been so much that the audience hadn't seen. Gangrel ruled with an iron fist and he was not afraid to use that fist to impose his will on those under him. Now he had Christian and Kayla and soon he would come for Edge.  
  
Lita watched the emotions that passed over Edge's features. Anger, desperation, and fear all could be seen. She saw him shudder and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Edge?" she called rousing him from his memories  
  
Edge looked up at and was touched at the concern she held for him. Edge rose to his feet and hugged Lita tightly. "I've never been this afraid before in my life," he confided in a whisper.  
  
"You're not alone, Edge," Lita told him returning the embrace, "We're going to get through this," Lita pulled back a bit. "Even if it is Gangrel, we'll get help and then we'll kick his ass."  
  
Edge managed a weak smile. If only it were that easy.  
  
"Now," Lita tried again, "Will you please try to eat something?"  
  
Edge nodded, "I'll try," he conceded trying to not worry her anymore than she already was.  
  
Lita smiled in relief taking him by the arm, "We'll eat and then we'll go talk to the other wrestlers. It's all going to be okay."  
  
Edge allowed her to lead him to the kitchen knowing that things weren't quite as simple as Lita believed.  
  
Matt and Jeff looked up as the two entered the room. Jeff looked almost as tired as Edge felt. Dinner was eaten in silence no one feeling up to conversation. Lita frown as Edge merely played with his food but said nothing. She wasn't very hungry either. The redhead looked at Jeff and Matt. The members of Team Xtreme were mirrors of Edge, Christian, and Kayla. She understood very well the fear that Edge must be feeling.  
  
They all jumped when there was a knock at the door. Matt rose and opened the door his jaw nearly falling to the floor. "Chris!" Matt exclaimed in shock and disbelief.  
  
Lita jumped to her feet, "What are you doing out of the hospital?!" she asked as the diva rushed to her friend's side.  
  
Jericho smiled weakly, "I threatened to put the doctor in the Walls of Jericho if she didn't release me."  
  
Matt, seeing that his friend was weak and obviously still in pain finally shook himself out of his stupor and placed an arm around Chris's waist guiding him into the living room. "You're crazy, man," Matt scolded his friend as he settled Jericho on the couch, "You need to be in the hospital. You really got the shit knocked out of you!"  
  
Jericho shook his head, "It doesn't matter. Kayla and Christian are out there and we've got to find them. I've got enough pain killers from the Doc to keep me going for a while until I start to heal."  
  
Lita opened her mouth to protest but Jericho raised a hand cutting her off, "Don't even start, Lee, I'm going to help and that the end of it."  
  
Edge walked slowly over to the couch and he and Jericho regarded each other for along moment. "Thanks, man," Edge whispered extending his hand, which Jericho took.  
  
"Kayla is like a sister to me, and Christian a brother. I know how much you love both of them. We all do," Jericho cast his eyes around the room, "We're a family and family sticks together." Jericho's eyes locked themselves once more with those of Edge, "Now where do we start?" 


	5. Don't Think You've Won

Kayla looked at the room around her trying desperately not to panic. Gangrel's doctor had been in to examine Christian and her and after tending to their injuries had departed leaving them alone again.  
  
At Christian's gentle urging, concerned as he was by the aftereffects of the chloroform, Kayla had taken a shower and changed her clothes leaving her dirty, torn clothes discarded in a corner. Christian was now taking his turn in the shower and Kayla looked down at the outfit she now wore. While most of the clothes in her closet were dresses she had found several pairs of black leather pants and several made of cloth. She had chosen a pair of the cloth pants and a simple black silk shirt.  
  
Kayla looked up as the bathroom door opened and Christian emerged also in fresh clothes. While he had slid into black slacks he had chosen a white shirt like the one he had worn when he was a member of the Brood. Brushing his damp locks out of his face he sat down on the bed next to his brother's girlfriend. "How are you holding up, Princess?"  
  
The petite girl shook her head, "I don't know," she shivered, "Gangrel scares me," she confessed snuggling up against Christian when he wrapped an arm around her in support.  
  
"I know," Christian murmured softly before tipping her chin up so that she was looking at him again, "I want you to listen to me. I want you to do whatever Gangrel tells you to do."  
  
"What?!" Kayla stared at him as if he had grown another head.  
  
The European Champion took her gently by the shoulders, "Gangrel is dangerous, and if you don't do what he says he's going to make you regret it. For now we've just got to go with it."  
  
Kayla nodded, "I understand, it's just . . ." she trailed off and stood up walking several feet from the bed.  
  
Christian stood as well, following her. "It's just what?" he prodded, gently wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
  
"I'm afraid for Edge," she whispered, "I don't want him sacrificing himself for us."  
  
Christian said nothing closing his eyes. He knew too well how this would be played out. Gangrel never took defeat well and he would stop at nothing to have his Brood back together. For his part, Edge would never leave his brother and girlfriend in the hands of his former master. No, Edge would come for them no matter how much he should just stay away. The European Champion tightened his grip on Kayla and swore to himself that no matter what he'd keep her safe.  
  
"Why don't you try to get some sleep, Princess?" Christian suggested softly gently pushing her in the direction of the bed. "I know the chloroform they used is making you sick."  
  
Kayla turned to face him and after a moment nodded, "Will you hold me? Please?" No matter how much she tried to hide it she was terrified. Kayla knew she'd never get any sleep unless the man that had become a brother to her was there to watch over her.  
  
"Sure, Sweetheart," Christian walked over to the bed and laid down holding his arms out in invitation.  
  
Kayla crawled into bed and after spending several moments of getting herself situated fell into a deep sleep while Christian dozed beside her, keeping watch over the redhead while she slept.  
  
A little over an hour later Christian snapped awake as the door opened and several of Gangrel's men stepped into the room. Christian rose from the bed and gave him his best cold glare. "What the hell do you want?" he demanded with a contemptuous sneer.  
  
"Master Gangrel wishes you to join him for dinner. You have twenty minutes to get dress. You remember what type of clothing the Master prefers for dinner." Without giving Christian a chance to respond the man took his friends and left closing the door behind him.  
  
"Damn," Christian sighed knowing he had little choice but to obey. The Canadian didn't give a damn about himself but he had Kayla to think about. Kayla was a spunky young woman and could take care of herself but she had no experience with the likes of Gangrel. Christian walked back to bed and shook Kayla gently, "Princess . . . come on Kayla time to wake up."  
  
Kayla stirred and opened her eyes, "What is it, Christian?"  
  
"Gangrel wants us to join him for dinner. We need to get dressed," Christian told her softly, going to her closet and pulling out a black dress. "Put this on and brush your hair."  
  
Kayla climbed out of bed her eyes flashing angrily, "What the hell does he think this is? The damned Oscars?" Kayla snatched the dress from Christian's hands and stormed off towards the bathroom.  
  
Christian could her slamming drawers and cursing for several minutes before she emerged still fuming, "He thinks he can just show up, turn our lives upside down, and then expect us to play dress up for him! "  
  
Christian smiled as he button up his shirt and slipped into his boots, glad to see her getting her spirit back. He walked up to her brushing her hair back from her face, "That's my girl," he praised kissing her forehead, "Don't ever let Gangrel take that from you."  
  
"Do I still have to behave?" she asked with a pout.  
  
Christian couldn't help but chuckle. "Yes, you have to behave," Christian stepped back to examine her appearance. The black dress she wore had a slit going to mid-thigh, a plunging neckline that showed just a hint of cleavage and she had completed the outfit with knee-high boots. The material of the dress sparkled in the dim light. Yes, Gangrel would be pleased, Christian noted, maybe too pleased. He'd have to keep an eye on Kayla.  
  
The door opened and the servant/thug from earlier stepped into view. "Come, Gangrel is waiting."  
  
Christian extended his arm and Kayla took it, bravely flashing him a small grin before scowling at Gangrel's glorified butler as she and Christian preceded him out the door.  
  
More of the vampire's hired goons waited outside the door. Kayla laughed mirthlessly, "Gangrel sure doesn't take any chances does he?"  
  
The Butler, Stoneface as Kayla had dubbed him, turned to face her. "The Master believes in being prepared," Stoneface then turned and began to walk down the hall, "Follow me."  
  
Kayla made a face as the two captives fell in step behind him and Christian stifled a chuckle with a cough.  
  
Stoneface led them through a series of hallways before they reached Gangrel's Dinning Hall. As they stood in the doorway Kayla let out a low whistle. "He's got to have tons of money," she declared taking in the marble floor and crystal chandelier.  
  
"It's always nice to find someone who appreciates such things."  
  
For the first time Kayla noticed Gangrel sitting at the head of the table. "Don't stand there staring, come in, children," Gangrel rose as Christian led Kayla further into the room.  
  
Christian drew Kayla closer to his side as Gangrel approached. Gangrel flashed his toothy grin and Kayla repressed a shudder. The Vampire lifted Kayla's free hand and pressed a kiss to her fingers. "I trust you are feeling better?"  
  
Kayla forced herself to smile politely, "Much. Thank you."  
  
Gangrel looked her over and Christian glared warningly at the vampire. The Master of the Brood laughed. "Calm yourself, boy. Come, let us eat."  
  
Christian and Kayla followed him to the table as Stoneface and his fellow lackeys took their positions at the door.  
  
As they began to eat the meal before them Gangrel studied the two captives appraisingly. "You know, Christian," Gangrel began, "I have been most surprised at your behavior."  
  
"How so?" Christian asked playing Gangrel's game.  
  
"I was shocked when you turned on your brother," Gangrel replied sipping something from his goblet. "You were always the quiet one. Edge was stronger, more aggressive, but you proved who was more ruthless."  
  
Christian stared down at his plate and Kayla glared angrily at Gangrel from her place beside Christian. "Everyone makes mistakes," Kayla replied coldly.  
  
Gangrel sat back in his seat, clearly enjoying himself. "Yes, but not everyone turns his back on his own flesh and blood. But, Christian seems to be quite adept at betraying his family. First he turned on me and then Edge."  
  
Christian slammed a fist down onto the table causing Kayla to jump as he sprang to his feet. "Like you were so perfect!" Christian exploded, "You impaled Edge, attacked the boys you had called your sons. How many times did you strike us, you bastard?!"  
  
Gangrel rose to his feet menacingly, "What how you speak to me. I am your Master."  
  
Christian laughed bitterly. "No, you're not. Not anymore."  
  
"You're angry because I speak the truth," Gangrel retorted cruelly, "Edge has always been better and always will be bet- . . ."  
  
Gangrel was cut off as Christian leaped across the table in a rage, tackling the older man.  
  
Despite his rage, Christian was no match for this supernatural being. Gangrel threw him off easily and straddled Christian pinning him to the floor.  
  
Kayla watched horrified as the vampire bared his fangs. "It is time I reminded you of your place," Gangrel snarled as he lowered his head and his fangs pierced the soft skin of Christian's neck.  
  
Christian let out a moan and this expression of pain finally spurred Kayla into action. Concern, fear, and anger gave her strength she didn't know she possessed as she grabbed Gangrel by the hair, pulling him off Christian. Kayla kicked the vampire in the stomach and was rewarded with a vicious backhand that sent her tumbling to the floor next to Christian.  
  
Gangrel stood towering over them. "I warned him not to defy me."  
  
Kayla's hand went to her lip and her eyes widened when her hand came away covered in her blood. Keeping an eye on the now collected Gangrel, Kayla crawled over to Christian. She paused when she saw the two puncture wounds in his neck and the blood that trickled from them. The blond Canadian was unconscious, his skin pale, and his breath shallow.  
  
"What did you do?" Kayla demanded as her fingers fumbled for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she found one strong and steady.  
  
"I did no permanent damage," Gangrel said dismissively, "I will not tolerate disrespect." The vampire pointed a finger at Kayla, "And you would do well to refrain from interfering in the future."  
  
Gangrel now spoke to his men, "Take them back to their quarters."  
  
Stoneface came forward and grabbed Kayla by the arm pulling her roughly to her feet. She tore her arm from his grasp, "Don't touch me," she spat watching as two of the thugs lifted Christian's motionless form. She began to follow them out of the room but paused turning back to face Gangrel. "Don't think you've won," she warned him, venom in her voice and eyes.  
  
Gangrel merely smiled, "But, my dear, I always win." Kayla could hear Gangrel's laughter echoing down the hall as the two captives were taken back to their prison. 


	6. Be Careful, Boy

CHAPTER 6  
  
The Hardy's, Lita, and Jericho preceded Edge into the arena and were immediately surrounded by many of their fellow wrestlers.  
  
Undertaker walked over to study Edge. The young man was subdued, showing none of the fight that he was so well known for. "What are you going to do, boy?"  
  
Edge looked into the older man's eyes. "You know who did this, don't you?"  
  
Taker nodded and gestured to the APA who stood behind him. "We were all apart of the Ministry. The Blood Bath was the Brood's calling card."  
  
Bradshaw shook his head, "You know we've got to get them back soon. No telling what Gangrel will do."  
  
The Rock cocked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that sick freak is back."  
  
Jericho sighed, "No there's another blood crazed asshole running through New York." And everyone wondered why he and the Rock rubbed each other the wrong way.  
  
Trish Stratus put a hand on her hips glaring at both men to silence them. Jericho looked like hell and this wasn't the time for their bickering. "What does he think he's going to accomplish?"  
  
"Excuse me, but I believe I can answer that."  
  
Everyone turned to see a man dressed entirely in black standing behind them. Quick as lightening, Edge rushed the man spearing him to the ground. Edge straddled the man grabbing a handful of hair. "Where are they?!" Edge growled, "What does Gangrel want?"  
  
"What the Master has always wanted . . . his Brood. He wants you Edge," the man grinned as Edge's worst fears were confirmed.  
  
Taking a deep breath Edge asked, "And if I refuse?"  
  
The pinned man shrugged, "Then a certain fiery young woman may have an unfortunate accident."  
  
"Don't do it, Edge," Jericho warned from behind him, "It's too risky."  
  
"If I agree, where does he want us to meet?" Edge demanded lowering his voice so the others wouldn't hear.  
  
"Tomorrow night at 8:00 pm there will be a black Mercedes outside your apartment. The driver will take you to Gangrel," The thug replied calmly.  
  
Edge nodded and stood up releasing his prisoner. "Get the hell out of here."  
  
The others watched in shock as Edge allowed the man to walk away.  
  
"What did he say?" Matt asked grabbing the blond by the arm.  
  
"You can't be thinking of going back," Jeff added remembering his own time under Gangrel.  
  
Edge ran a hand through is hair in frustration, "You guys don't understand. If I don't go someone will get hurt."  
  
"He needs Christian," Lita pointed out realization dawning on her.  
  
"But he doesn't need Kayla," Jericho finished grimly leaning wearily against a wall.  
  
Bradshaw shook his head, "Don't do it. We'll figure something else out."  
  
Edge shook his head and began backing away. "I need to think," Edge told them, "I just need to be alone."  
  
The Intercontinental Champion turned and walked away. Edge had rounded the corner before he felt a heavy hand on his arm. Turning he saw Stone Cold Steve Austin regarding him with a serious expression. The two man locked eyes for several long moments. "They don't understand," Edge said finally breaking the silence.  
  
Austin shook his head, "No, they understand, they just don't like it." Austin leaned against the wall. "This is a loose, loose situation. You don't go Kayla gets hurt. You go and then all three of you are exactly where Gangrel wants you."  
  
"I can't let her get hurt," Edge whispered, "And Gangrel knows it. He knows how much I love her."  
  
Austin nodded, "I like that little girl, Edge, she never goes looking for trouble but when someone else starts it she finished it. Kayla's got fire, you don't find that kind of determination too often."  
  
Austin again laid his hand on Edge's shoulder; this time there was a fatherly feel to it. "Stone Cold will promise you this; you do what you have to do, but no matter what I'll see all three of you free."  
  
Edge extended his hand and the rattlesnake shook it, "Please keep an eye on Matt, Jeff, Lita and Jericho, don't let them do anything stupid," Edge pleaded, knowing the others would go crazy when they found out.  
  
"You have my word," Austin promised releasing Edge's hand. "Be careful, boy."  
  
Edge nodded before turning and walking away his shoulders slumped in defeat. 


	7. I Never Said *I'd* Behave

Kayla sat on the bed next to the still unconscious Christian playing absently with his hair. For the first time Kayla was truly beginning to understand the trouble that they were in. With very little effort Gangrel could have killed them both. Now, she understood why it had been so difficult for Edge and Christian to break away the first time.  
  
Thinking of Edge made her think of her friends. They all must be worried sick. Images of Jericho bleeding on the ground brought tears to her eyes. Kayla would give anything to know that he was okay. Kayla looked at the dress she wore and suddenly she began to claw for the zipper pulling the dress off and over her head.  
  
Going to her closet she ransacked it pulling out a white tank top and finding a pair of jeans buried in the very bottom. Gangrel could just stick his little dress code right up his ass. Kayla dressed and going to the bathroom applied fresh makeup to cover her split lip. There was no way in hell that Gangrel was going to tell her what to wear. Uh-uh. Nope. Sorry. No can do.  
  
Kayla's rampage was cut short when Christian let out a low moan. The redhead reached his side in time to see his eyes flutter open. "Hey," she greet softly, brushing his hair back from his face.  
  
"Hey," Christian whispered back looking around the room disoriented. "I feel like shit."  
  
"That's not surprising," Kayla replied running her fingers gently over the wounds on his neck.  
  
Christian raised his hand to his neck as he remembered his failed attack on Gangrel. "He bit me."  
  
Kayla nodded, "What happened to behaving?" she asked with a smile.  
  
Christian grinned, "I never said I'd behave."  
  
"Riiight," Kayla shook her head, "I need to bandage that hickey Fangface left you." She walked over to the door and kicked it. "Hello?! Anybody out there?" No answer. Kayla shrugged and began beating the door up. Finally, it swung open.  
  
"What?!" Stoneface stood in the doorway looking slightly peeved.  
  
Kayla smiled sweetly, "Well, if it isn't too much trouble, can I get a first aide kit so I can taker care of Christian's wounds?"  
  
"Will you quit assaulting the door?" Stoneface asked wearily.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Kayla agreed pleasantly, "Thank you!" she called as the door slammed shut.  
  
"Feel better?" Christian asked as she flipped off the closed door, his amusement evident in his voice.  
  
Kayla turned to face him a broad smile on her face. "Much," she shrugged, "If nothing else I'm gonna make Stoney's life as miserable as possible."  
  
Christian chuckled and sat up a bit, "God help him."  
  
Several minutes later the door opened and Stoneface entered carrying a first aide kit. "I believe you will find whatever you require in here."  
  
Kayla nodded and took the box from his hands. Going to the bathroom and wetting a washcloth the diva was surprised to find Stoney standing right where she'd left him.  
  
She ignored him, instead focusing her attention on Christian. Christian remained silent watching the two combatants as one would a tennis match. Stoneface simple watched as Kayla tenderly wiped the blood from the Canadian's neck and bandaged the two small wounds.  
  
Finally, growing impatient, Stone face cleared his throat and Kayla turned to him as if surprised he was still there. "Is there something you wanted?" Kayla asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Master Gangrel wishes to speak to you in private," The butler informed her.  
  
"No," Christian now spoke up, "No way."  
  
Kayla laid a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be okay."  
  
"I don't want you alone with him," Christian persisted grabbing her arm.  
  
"Rest," Kayla told him standing up, "I'll be back soon."  
  
"Kayla . . ." Christian tried again but she placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "You're as bad as Edge is," she said exasperated, "I'll be fine."  
  
Flashing him a reassuring smile Kayla followed Stoneface from the room  
  
The butler led her into a parlor where Gangrel sat reading a book. The vampire looked up and grinned, "Come in, Kayla, have a seat."  
  
Kayla warily did as he asked. His friendliness made her uneasy. She knew how quickly he could become violent. Once she was seated across from him Gangrel turned towards her escort. "That is all," he dismissed.  
  
As Stoneface turned to leave Kayla called after him, "Try not to miss me too much!"  
  
The butler heaved a sigh and kept on walking. "I see that you and Samuel aren't getting along," Gangrel remarked wryly.  
  
Samuel?" Kayla asked, "Oh you mean Stoneface," Kayla shrugged, "I think we're really bonding," she told him flippantly.  
  
Gangrel chuckled at her nickname for his butler. Becoming serious Gangrel leaned forward, "I think we've gotten off on the wrong foot."  
  
Kayla stared at him a moment dumfounded. "The wrong foot?" she repeated incredulously, "You kidnapped us, you idiot! Your goons left my friend lying in a pool of blood! You almost killed Christian and you're using me as leverage against the man I love! Do you think I'm going to kiss you for that?"  
  
"I regret that such drastic measures were necessary but there was nothing else I could do," Gangrel replied calmly.  
  
Kayla laughed bitterly, "You could have left us alone."  
  
"Kayla," Gangrel reached out to touch her hair and the redhead forced herself not to flinch, "The Brood is a family. Families should be together."  
  
"Some family," Kayla muttered standing up and walking away from Gangrel. "A father shouldn't hurt his children."  
  
The vampire followed her, stopping just behind her he spoke softly in her ear. "No matter what you've been told, it wasn't all bad."  
  
The vampire turned her to face him and Kayla shivered as she looked up into his eyes. Those eyes seemed to swallow her and she felt her hate and anger begin to fade. Deep inside her something rebelled. Kayla quickly averted her eyes and staggered backwards a few steps. "What did you do?" she demanded faintly, trembling hands going to her head.  
  
"I merely exposed you to the truth," Gangrel told her with a smile, "I could force all three of you to obey me."  
  
Kayla shuddered as the implications of this sank in. Gangrel nodded as he saw comprehension dawn in her eyes, "But I don't want to do that. I don't want my Brood to consist of zombies."  
  
Kayla looked at him wide-eyed and for once speechless. She backed away from the vampire shaking her head. Gangrel could smell her fear with lightening speed he darted forward catching her by the arms. "All you have to do is obey me, Kayla." Gangrel ran a hand over her hair, "Do that and there is no need to fear me."  
  
"Get away from me," Kayla snapped fighting to pull away from him. "I want to go back to Christian," she told him loathing in her voice.  
  
Gangrel studied her a moment. In Kayla's eyes he saw the look of a cornered animal. Finally, he nodded releasing his grip on her arms, "Very well. Follow me."  
  
Kayla followed the vampire out the door in silence and to her room. Kayla was never so happy to hear the door of her prison slam behind her. Christian sat waiting on the bed and seeing her pale face and frightened eyes stood and quickly crossed the room to her side. "Kayla?" he asked taking her hands in his only to realize that the small redhead was trembling, "Princess?" Christian repeated more urgently leaning down to study her face, "Kayla, answer me!"  
  
Kayla raised her eyes to his; the fear in them shocked Christian to the core. "What did he do to you?!" Christian demanded chafing her small ice-cold hands in his larger ones to warm them.  
  
Kayla opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Christian pulled her into his strong arms cradling the girl that had become a sister to him protectively in his embrace. He felt her shudder and rubbed her back soothingly, "It's okay, Princess. I'm here."  
  
Kayla wrapped her arms around him slowly and she allowed herself to take comfort in his presence. "He showed me what he can do," she whispered softly burying her face in his chest.  
  
Christian frowned, "What do you mean?" he asked hugging her to him tightly.  
  
Kayla looked up at him, "Did he ever try to control your mind before?" she asked him softly.  
  
Christian swore vehemently. How dare Gangrel do that to her? "Yes," he confessed softly, "It's part of the reason we finally broke from him." Putting an arm around her shoulders Christian led her gently to the bed. "Sit here, I'll be right back," he told her walking to the bathroom and returning with a glass of water.  
  
Kayla flashed him a weak smile taking the glass from him. "Thanks," she said taking a sip of the water.  
  
Christian sat down beside her, "Tell me exactly what happened and don't leave anything out."  
  
Kayla shrugged, "Gangrel started out being all buddy-buddy. Talking about how we'd gotten off on the wrong foot, how the Brood was a family. Then . . ." Kayla trailed off her trembling increasing.  
  
"Sssshhh. It's okay, Princess," Christian whispered taking her in his arms again and rocking her back and forth. "Just tell me, I'm here, he's not going to hurt you anymore."  
  
"I don't know but he looked me in the eyes a-and I felt so dizzy," Kayla hugged him tightly, "I could feel my hatred for him going away and I started thinking that he wasn't such a bad guy," Kayla cuddled against the European Champion. "Something inside me knew that that wasn't right and I managed to look away. I felt so sick."  
  
Christian nodded, "Gangrel was giving you a warning," Christian told her, "He doesn't often resort to mind control but if he has to he will."  
  
Kayla nodded and sighed, "That's what he told me. He didn't want to have to do that to us but he would."  
  
Christian kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, I won't let him do that to you ever again." 


	8. I'll Kill Him

Edge walked through the streets of New York City knowing he'd get no sleep that night. He thought of his brother and Kayla and how if Gangrel had hurt them he'd pay for it in blood. The blond Canadian sighed. Edge would know soon enough how Christian and Kayla were.  
  
Edge let his mind wander. Flames flashed in his mind's eye as he recalled the Brood's chilling entrances and the pure power of it all. Being around Gangrel was like a drug. The vampire emitted a dark power, which he had allowed Edge and Christian to tap into. The cost though had been great. Gangrel had taken their family name from them and instead of being Edge and Christian Cage they were simply Edge and Christian. Mysterious, charismatic, and irresistible, the Brood had been a force to be feared.  
  
Then Gangrel had led them into the Ministry of Darkness. Christian had taken a lot of abuse from the Undertaker and it had torn Gangrel and Edge apart to be forced to stand by and watch. Finally, the Brood had managed to break from the Ministry but the damage had been done.  
  
Each of them changed. Gangrel became more violent, his beatings more frequent. Christian became even more silent if that was possible, and he himself, well he had begun to rebel with a vengeance. Edge had lost count of how many times Gangrel had left him laying in a pool of blood, had beaten him to rid him of his insolence.  
  
Somehow Edge had found his way to his apartment and unlocking his door climbed the stairs and flung himself onto his couch. Edge lay on that couch through the night simply remembering. Throughout the next day he ignored the phone each time it rang knowing that it was his friends and they would only try to talk him out of what he had to do.  
  
The Intercontinental Champion did not eat that day but rose at seven o'clock that night and looking out the window saw the black Mercedes that would take him to Gangrel. Edge grabbed his duster and sunglasses and strode out the door and over to the car. The back door opened and taking a deep breath climbed in.  
  
The Canadian was immediately blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back. Edge forced himself not to struggle knowing that he would only get himself knocked unconscious. Gangrel was cautious he would not want any of his captives to know where his lair was located.  
  
The ride was silent and must have taken well over an hour, but finally the car pulled to a stop and Edge heard the driver's door open and close and several moments later his own door opened. A firm hand gripped his arm and pulled him out of car. Gangrel was near he could feel it.  
  
Edge felt the hand on his arm pull him away from the car guiding him up a flight of steps. He heard the sounds of a door being opened and was pushed inside. Another set of hands grabbed his other arm and he was roughly hustled off through whatever building he occupied. Taken by surprise Edge stumbled when his two captors stopped nearly jerking him off his feet.  
  
Edge was forced to his knees and silence reigned for several long seconds. "You may remove the blindfold,"  
  
Edge froze at the sound of the voice and a moment later the blindfold was removed and Edge could see Gangrel stand several feet in front of him smiling.  
  
"I knew you'd come, Edge." Gangrel said, taking a sip from his chalice.  
  
"You didn't give me much choice," Edge ground out angrily.  
  
Gangrel shrugged amiably and gesture to his guards, "Release him, I don't think he's going anywhere."  
  
The two men cut his arms free and Edge climbed to his feet rubbing his wrists. "Where are they, Gangrel?" Edge demanded, "Where are Christian and Kayla?"  
  
Gangrel sighed, "I can see that you won't be put at ease until you see them. Come, follow me, I will take you to them."  
  
Edge followed Gangrel through the halls ignoring the guards that walked only a few feet behind him. Gangrel stopped and opened a door gesturing for Edge to step inside. The Enigma entered and saw Kayla asleep on a bed Christian sitting besides her keeping a protective watch.  
  
"Christian," Edge called softly watching his brother turn to meet his gaze.  
  
Christian stood and walked to where his brother stood only to stop and stare pointedly at Gangrel.  
  
The vampire apparently got the idea because he stepped back from the door. "I'll leave you to your reunion and allow Edge to get settled. I'll come for you later so we all may talk,"  
  
Christian ignored Gangrel only stared into his older brother's eyes until the door closed, "Edge," Christian said softly, "You shouldn't have come, but I'm glad you're here," Christian embraced his brother for a long moment before stepping back.  
  
Edge squeezed his brother's shoulder, "I'm just glad to see that you're okay," he turned his green eyes to his sleeping girlfriend, "Is she okay?"  
  
Christian turned to regard the sleeping redhead, "Well, physically she's more or less uninjured," he began carefully, "But . . ."  
  
"But what?" Edge demanded uneasily looking again towards where Kayla lay resting.  
  
"Gangrel attempted mind control on her last night," Christian confessed, "Now, she managed to fight it off," he added hastily seeing the feral gleam come to Edge's eyes, "But she's understandably tired. It took a lot of energy. And mentally . . . well she's terrified of it happening again."  
  
"I'll kill him!" Edge snarled, anger flooding his veins.  
  
"Edge!" Christian snapped grabbing his irate brother by the shoulders, "Calm the fuck down!"  
  
Edge glared at his brother but the European Champion did not back down, "We need to stay cool if we're going to get out of this, bro," Christian told him firmly, "Kayla needs you and you're no good to her if you're acting like a hothead!"  
  
"Gangrel had no right to do that to her," Edge spat.  
  
"No, and believe me I want to kick his ass as badly as you do for it," Christian replied, "But there's a time and a place and the time is not now."  
  
Edge opened his mouth to reply but a sleepy voice cut him off. "Christian?" Kayla called from the bed looking around until her eyes found the Canadian. Her green eyes widened when she saw who else was there, "Edge?"  
  
"Hey, Princess," Edge smiled lovingly as she scrambled from the bed and into his waiting arms.  
  
Kayla wrapped her arms around him, allowing herself the sheer pleasure of being in his arms and inhaling his masculine scent. "I missed you," she whispered burying her face in his chest, in his strength.  
  
"I missed you too," Edge told her softly. He tipped her chin up so that she was forced to meet his gaze, "Christian told me what Gangrel did."  
  
Kayla frowned, "I don't want to talk about it," she told him shaking her head.  
  
"Kayla, . . ." Edge began gently only to be cut off again by the petite redhead.  
  
"How's Jericho?" Kayla asked needing to know that her friend was okay.  
  
"Chris is fine, well a bit banged up but he's out of the hospital," Edge informed her heartened when he saw her smile in relief.  
  
"Thank God," she said a bit of the weariness fading from her features.  
  
"Kayla," Edge began again, "We really need to talk about what happened with Gangrel."  
  
"No we don't," Kayla refused, "It happened, it's over, and I'm fine."  
  
"Kayla, Christian and I have experienced it," Edge told her stroking her cheek, "I know it had to have scared you."  
  
Kayla stared deep into the eyes of the man she loved and struggled to express her feelings, "I-I guess it did," she confessed pulling away and looking around the room wishing for a window. "He was in my head, telling me what to think." Kayla turned back to look at the two brothers, "But that wasn't the worst part of it." Kayla paused and took a deep breath, "When he touched my mind . . . part of me like it. I felt the power he has. It was intoxicating."  
  
Christian and Edge understood only too well what she meant. The younger brother spoke softly, "Believe me, we understand. Gangrel can be . . . very convincing when he wants to be. You just can't loose sight of what he really is."  
  
"I know," Kayla's voice took on a more confident tone, "I promise that I won't forget."  
  
Edge smiled and pulled her to him. "We know," he pressed his lips to hers and it felt like it had been forever since they had last kissed. For the sake of their love they'd get through this.  
  
CHAPTER 8 "I'll kill him!"  
  
Edge walked through the streets of New York City knowing he'd get no sleep that night. He thought of his brother and Kayla and how if Gangrel had hurt them he'd pay for it in blood. The blond Canadian sighed. Edge would know soon enough how Christian and Kayla were.  
  
Edge let his mind wander. Flames flashed in his mind's eye as he recalled the Brood's chilling entrances and the pure power of it all. Being around Gangrel was like a drug. The vampire emitted a dark power, which he had allowed Edge and Christian to tap into. The cost though had been great. Gangrel had taken their family name from them and instead of being Edge and Christian Cage they were simply Edge and Christian. Mysterious, charismatic, and irresistible, the Brood had been a force to be feared.  
  
Then Gangrel had led them into the Ministry of Darkness. Christian had taken a lot of abuse from the Undertaker and it had torn Gangrel and Edge apart to be forced to stand by and watch. Finally, the Brood had managed to break from the Ministry but the damage had been done.  
  
Each of them changed. Gangrel became more violent, his beatings more frequent. Christian became even more silent if that was possible, and he himself, well he had begun to rebel with a vengeance. Edge had lost count of how many times Gangrel had left him laying in a pool of blood, had beaten him to rid him of his insolence.  
  
Somehow Edge had found his way to his apartment and unlocking his door climbed the stairs and flung himself onto his couch. Edge lay on that couch through the night simply remembering. Throughout the next day he ignored the phone each time it rang knowing that it was his friends and they would only try to talk him out of what he had to do.  
  
The Intercontinental Champion did not eat that day but rose at seven o'clock that night and looking out the window saw the black Mercedes that would take him to Gangrel. Edge grabbed his duster and sunglasses and strode out the door and over to the car. The back door opened and taking a deep breath climbed in.  
  
The Canadian was immediately blindfolded and his hands were tied behind his back. Edge forced himself not to struggle knowing that he would only get himself knocked unconscious. Gangrel was cautious he would not want any of his captives to know where his lair was located.  
  
The ride was silent and must have taken well over an hour, but finally the car pulled to a stop and Edge heard the driver's door open and close and several moments later his own door opened. A firm hand gripped his arm and pulled him out of car. Gangrel was near he could feel it.  
  
Edge felt the hand on his arm pull him away from the car guiding him up a flight of steps. He heard the sounds of a door being opened and was pushed inside. Another set of hands grabbed his other arm and he was roughly hustled off through whatever building he occupied. Taken by surprise Edge stumbled when his two captors stopped nearly jerking him off his feet.  
  
Edge was forced to his knees and silence reigned for several long seconds. "You may remove the blindfold,"  
  
Edge froze at the sound of the voice and a moment later the blindfold was removed and Edge could see Gangrel stand several feet in front of him smiling.  
  
"I knew you'd come, Edge." Gangrel said, taking a sip from his chalice.  
  
"You didn't give me much choice," Edge ground out angrily.  
  
Gangrel shrugged amiably and gesture to his guards, "Release him, I don't think he's going anywhere."  
  
The two men cut his arms free and Edge climbed to his feet rubbing his wrists. "Where are they, Gangrel?" Edge demanded, "Where are Christian and Kayla?"  
  
Gangrel sighed, "I can see that you won't be put at ease until you see them. Come, follow me, I will take you to them."  
  
Edge followed Gangrel through the halls ignoring the guards that walked only a few feet behind him. Gangrel stopped and opened a door gesturing for Edge to step inside. The Enigma entered and saw Kayla asleep on a bed Christian sitting besides her keeping a protective watch.  
  
"Christian," Edge called softly watching his brother turn to meet his gaze.  
  
Christian stood and walked to where his brother stood only to stop and stare pointedly at Gangrel.  
  
The vampire apparently got the idea because he stepped back from the door. "I'll leave you to your reunion and allow Edge to get settled. I'll come for you later so we all may talk,"  
  
Christian ignored Gangrel only stared into his older brother's eyes until the door closed, "Edge," Christian said softly, "You shouldn't have come, but I'm glad you're here," Christian embraced his brother for a long moment before stepping back.  
  
Edge squeezed his brother's shoulder, "I'm just glad to see that you're okay," he turned his green eyes to his sleeping girlfriend, "Is she okay?"  
  
Christian turned to regard the sleeping redhead, "Well, physically she's more or less uninjured," he began carefully, "But . . ."  
  
"But what?" Edge demanded uneasily looking again towards where Kayla lay resting.  
  
"Gangrel attempted mind control on her last night," Christian confessed, "Now, she managed to fight it off," he added hastily seeing the feral gleam come to Edge's eyes, "But she's understandably tired. It took a lot of energy. And mentally . . . well she's terrified of it happening again."  
  
"I'll kill him!" Edge snarled, anger flooding his veins.  
  
"Edge!" Christian snapped grabbing his irate brother by the shoulders, "Calm the fuck down!"  
  
Edge glared at his brother but the European Champion did not back down, "We need to stay cool if we're going to get out of this, bro," Christian told him firmly, "Kayla needs you and you're no good to her if you're acting like a hothead!"  
  
"Gangrel had no right to do that to her," Edge spat.  
  
"No, and believe me I want to kick his ass as badly as you do for it," Christian replied, "But there's a time and a place and the time is not now."  
  
Edge opened his mouth to reply but a sleepy voice cut him off. "Christian?" Kayla called from the bed looking around until her eyes found the Canadian. Her green eyes widened when she saw who else was there, "Edge?"  
  
"Hey, Princess," Edge smiled lovingly as she scrambled from the bed and into his waiting arms.  
  
Kayla wrapped her arms around him, allowing herself the sheer pleasure of being in his arms and inhaling his masculine scent. "I missed you," she whispered burying her face in his chest, in his strength.  
  
"I missed you too," Edge told her softly. He tipped her chin up so that she was forced to meet his gaze, "Christian told me what Gangrel did."  
  
Kayla frowned, "I don't want to talk about it," she told him shaking her head.  
  
"Kayla, . . ." Edge began gently only to be cut off again by the petite redhead.  
  
"How's Jericho?" Kayla asked needing to know that her friend was okay.  
  
"Chris is fine, well a bit banged up but he's out of the hospital," Edge informed her heartened when he saw her smile in relief.  
  
"Thank God," she said a bit of the weariness fading from her features.  
  
"Kayla," Edge began again, "We really need to talk about what happened with Gangrel."  
  
"No we don't," Kayla refused, "It happened, it's over, and I'm fine."  
  
"Kayla, Christian and I have experienced it," Edge told her stroking her cheek, "I know it had to have scared you."  
  
Kayla stared deep into the eyes of the man she loved and struggled to express her feelings, "I-I guess it did," she confessed pulling away and looking around the room wishing for a window. "He was in my head, telling me what to think." Kayla turned back to look at the two brothers, "But that wasn't the worst part of it." Kayla paused and took a deep breath, "When he touched my mind . . . part of me like it. I felt the power he has. It was intoxicating."  
  
Christian and Edge understood only too well what she meant. The younger brother spoke softly, "Believe me, we understand. Gangrel can be . . . very convincing when he wants to be. You just can't loose sight of what he really is."  
  
"I know," Kayla's voice took on a more confident tone, "I promise that I won't forget."  
  
Edge smiled and pulled her to him. "We know," he pressed his lips to hers and it felt like it had been forever since they had last kissed. For the sake of their love they'd get through this. 


	9. What Do You Mean He's Gone?

"Edge?" Jeff Hardy called knocking on his friends door, "Are you there?"  
  
When there was no answer Matt Hardy dug around in his pocket pulling out the key Edge had given him. "We'd better make sure everything is okay," Matt said looking around at his friends.  
  
Once he'd unlocked the door, Lita, Jericho, and Jeff followed him inside. The apartment was empty and there were no signs of a struggle. Lita walked over to the coffee table picking up a sheet of paper, "Guys!" she called dread in her voice, "He's gone."  
  
"What do mean he's gone?" Jericho asked with a sinking feeling.  
  
"Gangrel's got him." Lita said softly, "The note says we need to talk to Stone Cold."  
  
Jeff turned and walked towards the door, "What are we waiting for?" The others followed him quickly from the apartment, piling in the car and heading towards the arena.  
  
Once there they headed to the Rattlesnake's dressing room. They knocked on the door and they heard the Texan's gruff voice tell them to come in.  
  
Lita opened the door and stepped inside. Austin didn't seem the least bit surprised to see them. "I figured you'd show up sooner or later,"  
  
"You knew he was going to do this!" Jericho accused angrily.  
  
"You're right I did." The Rattlesnake confirmed, "But he didn't have much choice. And you all know it."  
  
"Gangrel's insane!" Matt burst out, "There's no telling what he'll do."  
  
"Simmer down, boy," Stone Cold ordered, "Gangrel went to a lot of trouble to get his hands on those three. Now, I'm not saying that they're having a pleasant vacation but you've got to keep your head on straight."  
  
"What do you think we should do then? Just sit here on our asses while Gangrel does whatever he wants?" Lita asked incredulously.  
  
"No," Austin replied crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, "But right now we've got no idea where they're at. Finding out where that rat has hole up sure as hell won't be easy, girl."  
  
Jeff looked down at the ground deep in thought, "Maybe the Undertaker still has some connections . . . maybe he'll be able to track them down."  
  
Jericho sighed feeling weary and sore. Kayla was like a sister to him, Edge and Christian were his brothers, and what he wanted most was to pound the shit of the vampire for ever hurting his family. But first they had to find their friends, "The Undertaker was heavy into that stuff at the very least it's a place to start. We'll find them."  
  
Jeff clenched his fists, "And if Gangrel hurts them in the meantime he's going to be very sorry." 


	10. Aw Come On, You Know You Really Like Me.

The peace of their reunion did not last as long as they would have liked. All too soon the door opened and Gangrel entered. "I assume that I've given you three enough time to get reacquainted."  
  
"Not really," Kayla said smiling sweetly, "How about you go out the door, keep on walking and never come back."  
  
"Soon you'll change your attitude towards me, my dear," Gangrel replied pleasantly, "You'll give up your stubbornness. We can be a family, you just have to let us."  
  
Edge snorted, "Save us the bullshit, Gangrel. Any good times that we might have had are long forgotten."  
  
"Are they, Edge?" Gangrel asked softly before moving forward so fast that he was a blur and grabbing Edge by the hair forcing the Canadian to look him in the eyes  
  
Edge cried out as the connection was made. Gangrel bombarded him with images of better times when the vampire had treated Edge and Christian as his sons showing a paternal love for each of his "children". Edge fought to remember what had followed, how Gangrel had beaten Christian, how Gangrel had turned on them, and how much better off they were now. "Get out of my head, you bastard!" Edge screamed his hands going to his head.  
  
The connection was broken as Christian barreled into the vampire forcing him to release Edge. "Stay away from him!" Christian snarled placing himself between Gangrel and his brother who had collapsed to his knees.  
  
Kayla crouched beside him reaching out to touch his shoulder, "Edge, sweetheart?"  
  
Edge shook his head barely able to make out Kayla's worried voice through the chaos that was his mind. Slowly the haze cleared and he was able to take his head from his hands. He turned his head to look into Kayla's tear filled eyes. "I'm okay," he whispered hoarsely pulling her into his arms.  
  
Kayla hugged him back feeling his muscles tremble under her hands. With her assistance Edge rose to his feet to see Christian still hovering protectively over them. Edge sent Gangrel a look of pure loathing. "Get the fuck out of here!" Edge demanded struggling to keep his anger in check.  
  
"No," Gangrel replied with a smile, "We all need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Christian asked exasperated, "We want nothing to do with you, Gangrel."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you want. I know what is best for you," Gangrel informed him.  
  
"And pigs fly," Kayla muttered disgustedly.  
  
Gangrel chuckled, "Kayla, my dear, you're making this much harder than it has to be."  
  
When his three captives remained silent Gangrel frowned. "I believe that the confinement and lack of activity is simply beginning to get to you. It' making you completely unreasonable. I'll have Samuel bring you a TV. Also," Gangrel continued, "I'm allowing you free movement around the mansion. You will still be locked in here at night and at such times that I deem it necessary but other than that you're free to do as you will."  
  
The vampire pointed a cautionary finger at them, "The guards are all armed. Any attempt at escape could have unfortunate results." Gangrel leveled a stern glare at them, "Am I understood?"  
  
"Yes, Gangrel," Edge replied grudgingly. Kayla and Christian looked at him in shock.  
  
Gangrel smiled, "Good. Now, I've had a meal prepared for you in the Dining Hall. Samuel is waiting outside to escort you." Gangrel opened the door and Samuel stepped in.  
  
Kayla smiled at the sight of the butler, "Hi Stoney! Did ya miss me?"  
  
Edge bit back a laugh as the man rubbed his temples wearily, "If you will follow me please?"  
  
Kayla pouted, "Aw come on, you know you really like me."  
  
"This way, please," Stoneface sighed starting down the hall.  
  
Kayla sighed mockingly as she began to follow him, "Some people are just anti-social I guess." Kayla raised her chin as she passed Gangrel not sparing him so much as a glance. The brothers followed closely behind her sending the vampire warning glares.  
  
Kayla concentrated her gaze on a specific spot on the back of Stoneface's head and could tell it was driving him nuts. If she couldn't beat the shit out of Gangrel she was going to get her kicks any way she could. So intent was she upon driving the butler insane that Kayla almost ran into him when he stopped just outside the dining hall.  
  
"You're dinner is waiting for you," he said gesturing for them to step inside. "I will wait out here."  
  
"Good," Christian said as he stepped past the butler, "At least we won't have to smell your stench while we eat."  
  
Edge smiled widely as he placed an arm around Kayla and followed his brother into the dining hall. Kayla's mouth began to water; her and Christian hadn't eaten since the disastrous meal with Gangrel. The three sat down and Kayla eagerly began heaping piles of food onto her plate.  
  
Edge frowned when he saw Christian doing the same. "When is the last time you two ate?"  
  
Christian swallowed looking up from his plate, "At least a day ago."  
  
"Last time he fed us, we didn't get along too well," Kayla added through a mouthful of food. Kayla looked over at Christian, "He bit Christian. And Christian hasn't eaten since then."  
  
Edge growled seeing red, "I'm going to stake that bastard the first chance I get."  
  
"Only if I don't get him first," Kayla told him.  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, each lost in thoughts of their predicament. When the meal was over they filed out into the hallway where Stoneface waited for them, "Master Gangrel has asked me to inform you that you are all free to explore for the next three hours. When that time period is over you are expected to report back to your room for the night."  
  
"I got an idea!" Kayla exclaimed smiling widely, "Why don't I spend those three hours with you? You could give me a tour!"  
  
Stoneface actually shuddered, "Not that I wouldn't love to," he excused himself hastily, "But the Master has other things he wishes me to attend to."  
  
"Awww," Kayla said with a mock pout pretending to be disappointed, "Well, maybe some other time."  
  
"Yes," Stoneface returned shifting uncomfortably, "Well I must be off," the poor butler turned and nearly ran in the other direction as Kayla began to chuckle evilly.  
  
"All too easy," she said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Edge and Christian went into hysterics, "He was actually sweating," Edge remarked wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"It's a gift," Kayla replied primly.  
  
"Well," Christian said once his laughter had subsided, "Are we going to explore or what? I for one do not want to go back to that dungeon until I absolutely have to."  
  
Kayla nodded in agreement, "Let's go."  
  
The trio walked around the mansion and they were disheartened to find armed guards everywhere, escape would be extremely dangerous if not impossible. "I wonder what the others are doing," Kayla whispered as she walked between her companions, "They're probably going nuts worrying about us."  
  
Edge looked down and saw Kayla biting her lip as she often did when she wanted to say something but didn't know if she should. He knew that she had to be terrified; hell he was scared. Taking a deep breath he tried to reassure her, "We're going to get out of her, Princess. I promise you that. Stone Cold guaranteed that we'd be found."  
  
Kayla nodded, "The Rattlesnake keeps his word." She only hoped that their friends would come soon. Kayla didn't know how long they could resist Gangrel. 


End file.
